Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated
Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, also known as Mystery Incorporated and Scooby-Doo! Mystery Inc., is the eleventh incarnation of Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoon TV series. It is produced by Warner Bros. Animation and shown as a modernized approach of the original series. The voice cast from the 2002-2006 series What's New, Scooby-Doo? reunites for the new series, with the exception of Matthew Lillard (who appeared in the first two live-action Scooby-Doo movies) replacing Casey Kasem (due to the latter's retirement). Casey Kasem still remains on the show but portrays Shaggy's father, Colton. The series premiered on Cartoon Network in April 5th, 2010. Premise Four unique teens and their canine mascot live in a small town called Crystal Cove. Some of the people in the town (Velma's parents, Mayor Jones, etc) use the town's long history of ghost and monster sightings to bring in tourists, even if means hiding the truth and putting people in danger. This leads to conflicts between the gang and those who take advantage of the history. While solving mysteries, the team deals with a mysterious character named "Mr. E" who tells them they have begun to uncover the "truth of Crystal Cove" and the reason and ways that previous Mystery Incorporated gang disappeared. The gang also deals with other mysteries, including the mystery of the Planispheric Disk and the truth behind the gangs that came before them. Episodes This is an episode guide for Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. =Season One Episodes= # Beware The Beast From Below - April 5, 2010 # The Creeping Creatures - July 19, 2010 # The Secret Of The Ghost Rig - July 26, 2010 # Revenge Of The Man Crab - August 2, 2010 # The Song Of Mystery - August 9, 2010 # The Legend Of Alice May - August 16, 2010 # In Fear Of The Phantom - August 23, 2010 # The Grasp Of The Gnome - August 30, 2010 # Battle Of The Humungonauts - September 6, 2010 # Howl Of The Fright Hound - October 4, 2010 # The Secret Serum - October 11, 2010 # The Shrieking Madness - October 18, 2010 # When The Cicada Calls - October 25, 2010 # Mystery Solvers Club State Finals - May 3, 2011 # The Wild Brood - May 10, 2011 # Where Walks Aphrodite - May 17, 2011 # Escape From Mystery Manor - May 24, 2011 # The Dragon's Secret - May 31, 2011 # Nightfright - June 7, 2011 # The Siren's Song - June 14, 011 # Menace Of The Manticore - June 21, 2011 # Attack Of The Headless Horror - June 28, 2011 # A Haunting In Crystal Cove - July 5, 2011 # Dead Justice - July 12, 2011 # Pawn of Shadows - July 19, 2011 # All Fear the Freak - July 26, 2011 =Season Two Episodes= # The Night the Clown Cried - July 30, 2012 # The House of the Nightmare Witch - July 31, 2012 # The Night the Clown Cried II - Tears of Doom! - August 1, 2012 # Web of the Dreamweaver! - August 2, 2012 # The Hodag of Horror - August 3, 2012 # Art of Darkness! - August 6, 2012 # The Gathering Gloom - August 7, 2012 # Night on Haunted Mountain - August 8, 2012 # Grim Judgement - August 9, 2012 # Night Terrors - August 10, 2012 # The Midnight Zone - August 13, 2012 # Scarebear - August 14, 2012 # Wrath of the Krampus - August 15, 2012 # Heart of Evil - August 16, 2012 # Theater of Doom - August 17, 2012 # Aliens Among Us - March 25, 2013 # The Horrible Herd - March 25, 2013 # Dance of the Undead - March 26, 2013 # The Devouring - March 27, 2013 # Stand and Deliver - March 28, 2013 # The Man in the Mirror - March 29, 2013 # Nightmare in Red - April 2, 2013 # Dark Night of the Hunters - April 3, 2013 # Gates of Gloom - April 4, 2013 # Through the Curtain - April 5, 2013 # Come Undone - April 5, 2013 }} Cast * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Jr. and Barty Blake * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley =Recurring= * Lewis Black as Mr. E * Gary Cole as Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. * Patrick Warburton as Sheriff Bronson Stone * Vivica A. Fox as Angel Dynamite/Cassidy Williams * Kate Higgins as Mayor Janet Nettles * Casey Kasem as Colton Rogers * Frances Conroy as Angie Dinkley * Kevin Dunn as Dale Dinkley * Kath Soucie as Nan Blake * Tony Cervone (season 1) and Jeff Bennett (season 2) as Gary * Mitch Watson as Ethan * John O'Hurley as Skipper Shelton * Maurice LaMarche as Vincent Van Ghoul * Udo Kier as Professor Pericles * Linda Cardellini as Hot Dog Water * Tia Carrere as Judy Reeves * Tim Matheson as Brad Chiles Online game Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Crystal Cove Online is a game currently available on Cartoon Network.com. Main characters * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Daphne Blake * Fred Jones, Jr. * Velma Dinkley * Angel Dynamite * Fred Jones, Sr. * Sheriff Bronson Stone * Mystery Inc.'s parents * Professor Pericles Costumes from the Museum * Slime Monster * Green Gator Person * Ghost Truck - Parts * Man-Crab * Que Horrifico * Ghost of Alice May * Phantom * Gnome * Green Humungonaut * Fright Hound * Vampire * Char Gar Gothakon * Cicada Creature * Lord Infernicus * Shadowy Orc * Aphrodite * Danny Darrow and Phantom in the Radio * White Wizard * Nightfright * Fish Freak Leader * Manticore * Headless Horror * Shadowy Figure * Dead Justice and Greg * Obliteratrix * Freak of Crystal Cove Weapons for the player * Umbrella * Ham leg * Balloon animal * Skewer * Frying pan * Sausage string * Corn dog * Lollipop * Frozen fish * Squeaky mallet Weapons for the monsters * Slime Monster - Slimy Hands * Green and Brown Gator Person - Alligator Hands * Ghost Truck-Driver - Crow Bar * Man-Crab - Crab Claws * Que Horrifico - Bandages Claws * Ghost Of Alice May - Claws * Phantom - Electric Hands * Gnome - Paralisant Hands * Green and Red Humungonaut - Human-Like Dinosaur Hands * Fright Hound - Sharp Teeth and Claws * Vampire - Creepy Hands * Char Gar Gothakon - Tentacles and Sonic Scream * Cicada Creature - Bug Arms and Cicada Swarm * Lord Infernicus - Fire Claws * Shadow Orc - Fists and Bazooka * Aphrodite - Nasty Claws and Love Blow * Old Man Darrow - Hot Poker * Red And White Wizard - Lightning Hands and Lightning Blast * Nightfright - Huge Fists and Charge * Fish Freak Leader - Fish Claws and other Fish Freaks * Manticore - Flying body and Legs * Headless Horror - Big Hands and Poisonous Slime * Shadowy Figure - Sharp Cloak Hands and Closing off Lights * Dead Justice - Greg Kicking and Gun * Obliteratrix - Bow and Whip (first battle) Bombs and Whip (second battle) * Freak of Crystal Cove - Claws and Shadows Monsters unmasked * Slime Monster - Emmanuel Raffalo * Green, blue, and brown Creeping Creatures - Grady Gator, Greta Gator, Gunther Gator * Ghost Truck and Ghost Truck-Driver - Rung Ladderton * Man-Crab - Bud Shelton * Que Horrifico - Mary Anne Gleardan * Ghost Girl - Alice May * The Phantom - Daniel Prezette (Fantzee Pantz) * Gnome - Gill Littlefoot * The Green and Red Humungonaut - Max Minner and Jax Minner * Fright Hound - Itself (created by Mrs. Wyatt) * Vampire - Sheila Altoonian * Char Gar Gothakon - Howard E. Roberts * Cicada Creature - Grandma Moonbeam * Lord Infernicus - Jonathan Wellington Muddlemore (Funky Phantom) * Shadowy Orc - Maxwell * Aphrodite - Amanda Smythe * Danny Darrow - Himself * White Wizard - Mr. Wang * Nightfright - Argus Fentonpoof * Fish Freak leader - Ernesto * Manticore - "Hot Dog Water" * Headless Horror - Marion Spartan * Shadowy Figure - Pericles * Dead Justice - D. Buckner * Obliteratrix - Alice May * Freak of Crystal Cove - Mayor Jones Bonus mystery The bonus mystery is a dream that Shaggy had. Characters * Shaggy Rogers * Scooby-Doo * Fred Jones, Jr. * Velma Dinkley * Daphne Blake * George Avocados * Nan Blake * Jason Wyatt * Wild Brood * Professor H.P. Hatecraft * Vicent Van Ghoul * Dr. Rick Yantz * Alice May * Cachinga * Dr. Rick Spartan * Dr. Spike Cavenaugh * Sheriff Bronson Stone * Night Ranger Bosses * Cicada Creature * Aprodite * Fright Hound * Char Gar Gothakon * Manticore * Man-Crab * Freak of Crystal Cove Locations that can be reached by the Mystery Machine * Crystal Cove (main location) * Gatorsburg * Foggy highway * Train station * Darrow University * City outskirts * Cliff (The cliff where the Old Spanish Church stands on) Baddies * Rats * Mechanical Gators * Mini Demon Cars * Brown Fiddler Crabs * Humanoid Tiki Creatures * Bats * Toy monkeys playing drums * Elves * Dozer With Ball * Robot Spiders * Wolves * Evil Octopi * Mini Cicadas * Lord Infernicus's Fire Heads * Mini Mortocycles * Man-Eating Roses * Traps (can't be destroyed) * Mini Dragons * Zombies * Fishfreaks * Scarab Beetles * Shrunken Heads * Floating chairs and Bear Rugs * Snakes * Jets * Freak's Shadows * Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers's Shadows Notes/trivia/goofs * Fantzee Pantz's name was mispelled as Fantzee Pantzee. * Alot of the monsters in the museum are facing the right side, but the Slime Mutant and Danny Darrow face the left side. * Instead of blue colored skin, Nightfright's skin is red (although red might be his real color at day and his skin is blue at night). * The balloon animal, the umbrella, and the squeaky mallet are the only weapons that are not associated with food. * Dead Justice is heavier than he was in the show. * In the game instead of being purple, Prof. Pericles is pink (although his feathers looked pink when he was seen in his cage). * The Ghost Truck-Driver fight was not in the show (but it would be hard to battle a truck in the game). * On a certain side where you have to defeat giant flies ones from bushes will not count. * During the Dead Justice mystery, Bucky was sent to get cotton candy in the series but, in the game he left to do paperwork. * The Freak of Crystal Cove is shown with green skin, but in day, his skin is actually orange and tan (seen in All Fear the Freak when he attacked Scooby and Shaggy in their house). * The female gator person is the only known monster that is not a boss. * On a certain side where you have to get script pages on the Terropheum catwalk they refer to Night of the Boogey Biker. External links * [http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/games/scoobydoomysteryinc/crystalcove/ Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Crystal Cove Online] Monsters unmasked This is a list of monsters and villains from Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Season one Season two See also * List of monsters and villains Notes * The names and appearances of the gangs' parents differ from previous incarnations. * The gang now lives in Crystal Cove instead of Coolsville. * There is a different version of the opening in episode 29-30 with Hot Dog Water instead of Daphne Blake Gallery of background art Tumblr image 3.jpg|Background art from "Dark Night of the Hunters" Tumblr image 2.jpg|Background art from "The Man in the Mirror" Tumblr image 1.jpg|Background art from "The Man in the Mirror"